hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic hurricane season (Recreation - Sassmaster15)
The 2013 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average year of tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean. The season was the first since the 2007 to feature a Category 5 in the Atlantic basin, and the first since 2005 to feature a major hurricane landfall (Category 3 or higher according to the Saffir-Hurricane Hurricane Wind Scale) in the United States. With fifteen named storms, eight hurricanes, and three major hurricanes, the above-average activity was attributed due to the continued strengthening of the La Niña event that had persisted since the latter half of 2010. Even as ENSO went neutral in the early part of August, above-average activity continued throughout the remainder of the year. The season had a multitude of implications due to its far-reaching impact; among the hardest-hit areas was central Mexico, which was struck at least five separate occasions by a tropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Andrea caused extensive damage and at least six deaths as it brought heavy rainfall and flooding to Florida and the East Coast of the United States in early June. In early July, Hurricane Chantal plowed through the Leeward Islands and caused millions of dollars in damage due to a deadly flooding event. Hurricane Dorian, a powerful Category 4 hurricane, moved across the Bahamas and eastern Florida as a large, slow-moving hurricane before later curving out to sea, while Hurricane Humberto caused squally conditions to the Cape Verde islands. Mexico, where Hurricane Ingrid, Tropical Storms Barry and Fernand, and unnamed system all made landfall, suffered extensive damage and catastrophic loss of life. Ingrid alone produced at least $2 billion in damage in combination with Hurricane Manuel in the eastern Pacific. Hurricane Karen also had some effects on the Yucatán Peninsula before late undergoing rapid intensification in the Gulf of Mexico and striking the Mississippi-Alabama coast as a major hurricane. Hurricane Erin, the most intense storm of the season, also struck the East Coast of the United States as a large Category 2 hurricane. Initial seasonal outlooks predicted an above-average season. Even as the season continued with its above-average activity into early August, revised predictions did not match actual activity and remained an underestimate. All in all, forecasts were fairly accurate. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:31/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2013 till:07/06/2013 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:17/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:07/07/2013 till:12/07/2013 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) from:23/07/2013 till:06/08/2013 color:C4 text:Dorian (C4) from:14/08/2013 till:27/08/2013 color:C5 text:Erin (C5) from:23/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:TS text:Fernand (TS) from:03/09/2013 till:14/09/2013 color:C1 text:Gabrielle (C1) from:06/09/2013 till:08/09/2013 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:08/09/2013 till:20/09/2013 color:C2 text:Humberto (C2) barset:break from:13/09/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:C1 text:Ingrid (C1) from:28/09/2013 till:04/10/2013 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:01/10/2013 till:08/10/2013 color:C3 text:Karen (C3) from:21/10/2013 till:24/10/2013 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) from:17/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:C1 text:Melissa (C1) from:05/12/2013 till:08/12/2013 color:TS text:Nestor (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season began in early June with the genesis of Tropical Storm Andrea near the Yucatán Peninsula. Taking a track northeast across the Gulf of Mexico, Andrea later made landfall in Florida at maximum strength and traveled up the East Coast as a powerful extratropical cyclone, dumping a foot of rain in some places. Following Andrea, Tropical Storm Barry developed a week later from a tropical wave near Nicaragua. Moving slowly across the nation, Barry attained peak intensity as a weak tropical storm just prior to making a second landfall, this time in Belize. The system made its final landfall in Veracruz and dissipated hours later. In early July, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa and began organizing east of the Leeward Islands. Rapidly intensifying, this system became Hurricane Chantal, which plowed through the Leeward Islands at peak strength. Curving northwest, Chantal retained its peak intensity and thrashed Haiti, causing extensive damage. Chantal subsequently made its final landfall in Florida as a tropical storm and later curved out to sea. Following Chantal was Hurricane Dorian, which developed from a tropical wave near Cape Verde. The system began to rapidly intensify and became the season's first major hurricane over the central tropical Atlantic. Weakening back to a tropical storm, Dorian regained strength near the Bahamas and attained a new peak intensity as a powerful Category 4 hurricane over the Bahamas. The storm then brushed eastern Florida before later curving out to sea and dissipating. Hurricane Erin, a powerful Category 5 hurricane, followed upon developing out of an African tropical wave. Erin peaked in intensity over the central tropical Atlantic; the strongest hurricane on record in the Main Development Region. Erin then slammed into the East Coast of the United States as an extremely large and powerful Category 2 hurricane. Another system developed in the Bay of Campeche, Fernand, and fell just short of hurricane status prior to landfalling in Veracruz. Hurricane Gabrielle followed into early September, attaining a peak intensity as a hurricane while retaining a minimum pressure of 1002 millibars. Causing flooding and wind damage across the Greater Antilles as a tropical storm, Gabrielle dissipated just south of Bermuda. Subsequently came a storm noticed in post-analysis. A very weak tropical storm, it made landfall in Tamaulipas as a tropical depression and dissipated within hours. Hurricane Humberto followed, drenching Cape Verde prior to shifting directly north and attaining peak intensity as a strong Category 2 hurricane. Hurricane Ingrid was active around the same time, developing in the Bay of Campeche and attaining hurricane intensity in the Gulf of Mexico. The storm then struck eastern Mexico within hours of Hurricane Manuel striking the nation, compounding the already extensive damage. Jerry, a short-lived system in the tropical Atlantic, did not strike land during its lifetime. Hurricane Karen followed, striking the eastern Yucatán Peninsula as a tropical storm prior to attaining peak strength as a major hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico. The storm then slammed into Mississippi; the first major hurricane landfall in the United States since Wilma. Tropical Storm Lorenzo followed, developing in the central Atlantic without striking land. Hurricane Melissa, a very large cyclone, was found to be a hurricane in post-season analysis. Melissa did not affect land while tropical, but caused extensive wind damage to the Canary Islands. The season's final storm, Nestor, formed in early December and executed a baroclinic loop in the Atlantic Main Development Region without affecting land. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Unnamed Tropical Storm Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Subtropical Storm Nestor Storm Names Retirement Season Effects Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Sassmaster15's Seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Season Recreations